


(The Nice Things) He'll Say

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [11]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has nothing but nice things to say to Ryan, and it's just what Ryan needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(The Nice Things) He'll Say

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 done. On day 12. Whoops? I couldn't figure out what to write for day 11's fic, so I kind of just skipped it. I will do my best to get today's fic finished as well. Also, sorry for the shortness.
> 
> Song for today's fic is I'm Wishing from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

“Ryan?” Michael steps into their shared room quietly, shutting the door firmly behind himself. He spots Ryan, lying in their bed. The other man is silent, hardly moving and Michael watches him for several moments until he’s sure that Ryan’s breathing normally. He sits on the side of the bed and puts his hand on Ryan’s back. “You did so good, babe. I’m so proud of you. I’m always proud of you. I’m sorry I beat you. I’m sorry the others beat you. I wish you’d been on the medal stand with me.”

He falls silent for a moment. He can tell by Ryan’s breathing that his lover is still awake. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Ryan. I love you more than I ever thought I’d love anyone. The only person I love more than you is-“

“Your mom?” Ryan interrupts, voice muffled by the pillow.

Michael snorts and smacks Ryan’s ass. “Shut up. Our son.”

Ryan rolls onto his back and smiles, his eyes overly shiny. “I love you too.”

“I know,” Michael says, leaning over and kissing Ryan softly. “Just remember, our names will go down in history, linked to each other. You’re going down in history as the second most medaled male swimmer in history. You will go down in history as the person who made me fight for half my medals.”

“Not half,” Ryan mumbles. “And they might catch me.”

“Close enough.” Michael leans over and kisses him. “You have more medals than Mark Spitz.”

“Less gold.”

“By one. Come back in 2020 and win again.”

“I’ll be 36, Mikey.”

“I know. It’s not impossible.”

“We’ll have more kids by then.”

“Okay yeah. But they can come watch us.”

Ryan chuckles and pulls Michael down into a deep kiss. When they pull apart, they’re both short of breath and Ryan smiles. “Thank you.”

“For?”

“I needed you to say exactly what you said. I love you so much, Mikey.”

“I love you too,” Michael leans down and kisses Ryan again, smiling against his mouth. 

the end


End file.
